Love,Betrayal and Lies
by Goldilocks4
Summary: Love,betrayal and lies!.Aria still has feelings for Jason.Spencer wants her parents to get divorced.Hannah is dealing with the return of her dad.Emily is shooting herself on drugs to get better in her swimming classes and cheating on Samara wit Maya...
1. Chapter 1

Love,Betrayal and Lies: Chapter 1

**Spencer's House**

When Spencer gets home, she went immediately to her bedroom to avoid her mom. She drops her Gucci bag on the floor before she starts to undress herself to put a new outfit. While she was changing, her mom walks in with an angry look.

''what do you want, mom?'' Spencer asked with a frown. Her mom crossed her arms over her chest and stared angrily at her daughter.

''Your sister told me what you and Ethan did behind her back! I didn't raise you to be a slut and to sleep with every guy that you see!'' she said coldly. Spencer clenched her jaw as she puts her t-shirt on and turns her back to her mom.

''Melissa is overacting, mom! You really are going to believe what she told you!'' Spencer said with a piss tone and sat on her bed to put her shoes.

'' she's my daughter! So, yes I believe what she's saying!'' her mom yelled. Spence stared at her mom with a sad and angry look and couldn't believe that her mom has just said that. She stood up from the bed.

''And I'm your fuckin daughter too! You always just care about her and never for me!'' Spencer yelled back. Her mom walks closer to her.

''you not being yourself since Allison died! And if you were more at home for all the occasions we had! Yea, maybe I'll consider you as my daughter! But right now, you're not! 'Veronica screamed. Spencer starts to feel the tears in her eyes and couldn't hold them anymore and her mom didn't even care that she was crying. She didn't show any regrets on her face.

''Don't you dare talking about Allison death! If I was never at home, it's because you never want me there! You didn't need to tell me but I could see it on your face and Melissa's face!...There's only dad who can support me in this family and I love him for that!...So, if you not considering me as your fuckin daughter, then I don't fuckin considering you as my mom!...And honestly, I don't even care if I don't have one anymore!'' Spencer screamed on her mom's face, only to be slap across her cheek. The brunette bit her lips with an angry look. Veronica stands there and stares at her and Spencer can tell that her mom didn't regret her moves either.

''No wonder why dad want to get a divorce!'' she hissed. She grabs her bag and ran out of the house, crying.

**AAA**

''I hate her so much! I want her out of this fuckin house, along with Melissa! 'Spencer screamed as she arrives at the table where her best friends were waiting for her. Everyone around the restaurant looked at her as if she was crazy. The girls look at each other with concern.

''what the fuck are you looking at?'' she yelled at every strangers. She sat beside Emily.

''bad meeting, I guess?'' Hannah blurted out. Spencer sighed and reached her hand in her hairs.

''yep! Like always...Melissa fuckin told her about me and Ethan!'' she hissed the last word.

''oh! 'Was the only word that the girl could have say.

''yes, I know! Can we change the subject now!'' Spencer pleaded. The girls nodded their heads before Emily calls the server to order something.

''OH, guys...Guess who I saw when I was walking?'' Emily said in shock. Aria looks at her confusedly because at the end of the school, Emily told her that she has a lift and doesn't need one from Aria.

''I thought you said that you had a lift?'' she questioned with a frown. Emily cleared her throat ackwardly, avoiding the look of her best friends.

''that's beside the point…I saw him with Jenna...They moved back to Rosewood! 'Emily changed the subject, avoiding Aria's stare.

''You kidding me, right? This psychopath is back! I can't believe they let him out!'' Hannah said with an angry tone. The server came back and serves the meats to the girls. They started to eat and talking about Toby Cavanaugh and why he was back to town. While they were talking, Jason walks into the restaurant and immediately spots Aria. He smiled at her and she gave him a nervous smile. Her friends followed her gaze and rolled their eyes.

''no, Aria! Seriously, you still after him! Do I have to remind you that he hates our guts! 'Emily informed.

''shut up! He's not like that anymore! He changed! 'Aria tried to reassured them. Jason walks nervously to their table.

Jason mumbled. The three girls give him a fake smile.

''hey, jackass!'' Hannah hissed and immediately flinched when Aria pinched her on the arm.

''don't mind her! How are you holding on? 'Aria asked with a sweet smile. Jason smiled back.

''Pretty good, thanks! So, erm…Are you doing something tonight? I thought that…maybe you would like to go for…A movie or something! 'He asked nervously, scratching the back of his head. Spencer scoffed and rolled her eyes.

''No! She can't and she won't go out with you! So back off before I make you! 'Spencer said harshly. Aria widened her eyes at her best friend.

''Spencer! I didn't ask you anything, I can talk by myself! Aria hissed.

''she's right, Aria! You can't go out with this jerk! God knows what he wants from you! And we certainly can't trust him.'' Hannah argued back.

''For god sake…I can do what I want when I want to! Yes! I'll go out with you tonight!'' she said. Jason gave her a little smile.

''Ok! I'll see you later!'' he said before he walks out from the restaurant.

''Seriously! Aria, what the hell do you think you doing by going out with Alison's brother!'' Emily hissed with rage. Aria clenched her fists over the table.

''Maybe you should shut your fuckin mouth for once!'' Aria hissed back.

''Aria! 'Spencer and Hannah yelled in shock. Emily and Aria were glaring at each other.

''it's nothing, guys!'' Emily mumbled with a fake smile. Before Hannah has the time to speak, Aria's phone vibrated in her pocket. She reaches for her phone and almost drops it when she saw the text.

''What it is, Aria?'' Spencer asked with didn't say anything but show them the text.

**You better watch your back, Aria! You making a big mistake and I'll make you pay for that!-A-**

The girls swallowed their lump and Aria couldn't stop shaking. She can't understand how A could have known all this.

''Don't worry! Nothing will happen to you!'' Hannah reassured.

''you can't know that! Aria yelled before she stood up from the table and walks out from the restaurant. The girls sighed sadly.

''A really start to piss me off! If I ever find out who he or she is, I'll kill them'' Spencer informed with a serious tone.

**AAA**

**Leave me some comments please!What do you think?...I need to know so like that, I'll see if I should post another chapter!:)**

**P.S: Sorry for all my mistakes!i couldn't find a beta,someone serious and all:/..so i apologize again and again!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, Betrayal**** and lies: Chapter 2**

**Aria****'s House**

Aria was in a good relationship with Ezra, until Jason Delaurentis walks back into their life. She still couldn't believe that she went out with him last night. She couldn't help her feelings toward him and how she feels when she's around him. Aria knows that she shouldn't think about something like that but she always wondered what it would be to have Jason as a boyfriend. And after Allison's death, everything was falling apart between the girls. The SMS that they keep receiving like almost every day was freaking them out. She sighed before she stood up from her bed and walks toward her bathroom to clean herself. After she was done with everthings, she walked downstairs for breakfast, where she saw her mom and her dad fighting again.

''No...She needs sometime to deal with all the pains she going through!'' she heard her mom said and frowned at this.

''look, it been one year, don't you think that she should get over Allison's death? She won't get back because she's dead!" her dad hissed loud enough for her to hear. Aria clenched her jaw and walks into the kitchen, getting the attentions of her parents. Her dad sighed with guilt in his eyes because he knows that her daughter heard every single word.

''how can you say something like that, dad? You're full of shits, you know that!" she yelled. Byron pointed his index at her.

''don't use that tone on me!'' her dad warned. Aria crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Byron! And Aria is right! She's your daughter and she needs your support and if you can't give her that then don't say a word to her! 'Ella yelled in his face. Byron shook his head and glanced one last time at her daughter and wife before he walks out of the house to go to work. Her mother sighed before she gives her daughter a plate of eggs&bacons. Aria takes the plate from her hand and sat at the table and starts to eat.

''are you ok? You know that he didn't mean all that. "Her mom reassured her. Aria groaned before she takes a bite from her eggs.

''no I'm not ok, mom! Dad is being a jerk all the time since one of my best friends died!'' she answered with a piss tone. Ella sighed before she sat in front of her daughter.

''we all know that but…I guess that he just scare of losing you, you know?" her mom said softly. Aria scoffed.

''yeah, well don't need to cuz I'm alright!'' she replied with a smirk. She stood up from the table and put her plate in the sink. She then grabs her bag from the chair and kissed her mom on the cheek.

''see you later! And be nice at school!'' her mom yelled as she walks out of the door. Aria rolled her eyes.

**At School**

Spencer arrives at school and walked immediately toward her locker where she saw Hannah standing there, waiting for her. She raised her eyebrows at her friend before she unlocks her locker.

''hey! '' Hannah greeted with enthusiasm.

''hey! How are you?" Spencer asked as she puts her things in her locker. The blonde girl shrugged her shoulders and leans her back on the lockers beside her.

''fine! Except for the fact that my dad is back in town'' she hissed the last part. Spencer turns her head toward her and gave her a sorry look.

''Oh! That's suck, I guess! What is he doing here anyway?'' she asked confusedly.

''I don't fucking know! I think is here to see me but I don't want to see his face!'' Hannah answered truthfully. Spencer closed her locker and turns her attention to Hannah.

''don't think like that, Han! I know that what he did to you and your mom was a big mistake but…you need to move on from this and get back on track with him!'' Spencer explained as they started to walk towards their classroom. Hannah scoffed.

''Please! Like if he deserves it! 'When they got in the room everyone was looking at them, some were whispering and laughing with each other. One of them watched Hannah and gave her a dirty look. The blonde girl glared at her.

''do you have a problem with your eyes or what?'' she hissed. The guy rolled his eyes and mumbled whatever before he turns back to his place. Hannah sat at her table, Spencer follows her move.

''argh! I hate those people!'' Spencer said harshly. Hannah nodded her head. They stopped talking when the teacher walks into the class. Aria shifted uncomfortably on her seat when she saw her ''boyfriend'' staring at her. She gave him a little smile. Ezra smile back before he starts to talk. Before he had the time to start talking, Emily walked through the door. He sighed angrily.

''you're late again, Emily!'' the teacher said. Emily reached her hand in the hairs and gave him a sorry look. Everyone could tell that she looks like shit. Her eyes were red and puffy and she couldn't even look in his eyes when he was talking to her. Her best friends were very confused about that and the fact that Emily was changing day after day. They were all concerned about her. After her dad dies, she was completely out of the world and was avoiding everyone around her, even her friends. Three months after his death, her mom told her that she couldn't stand with the pain she was going through and the fact that her daughter was gay. That night, she walks out of the house with her luggage without saying anything to her daughter. The next morning when Emily wakes up, she called for her mom but she was nowhere to be seen. That's when she understood that her mom was gone. She cried for days until she had enough of that and tried something else; the drugs. She knows that it was bad but it was the only thing that can help her get the pain away, including her swimming classes.

''Yeah, I know! I…I was stuck in the traffic!'' she lied and sat down at her place. Her friends rolled their eyes and chuckled because they know that she was lying. The teacher nodded his head uncertainly before he turns back to the board.

''Seriously, Em… The traffic! '' Aria said between her laugh. Emily glared at her.

''you could have find better!'' Spencer and Hannah added at the same time.

''shut up! It was the only thing I find and beside…he believed me!'' she replied with a smirk. They all laughed. The class was almost done when Ezra turns to Emily, who rolled her eyes immediately because she knew what he was going to say.

''Emily…can you stay after the class, i need to talk to you?'' Ezra asked. The girls stared confusedly at Emily, who frowned by the tone of his voice.

''do I have to?'' she asked. He nodded his head. The bell rang and everyone walked out of the class. Aria, Hannah and Spencer was waiting for Emily outside of the class.

''what is it now?'' she asked. Ezra sighed and sat on the edge of his desk and crosses his arms over his chest.

''your grades, Emily! They're not so good since you start school! And I'm not talking only about English class, but Math, French and Science!'' he said with concern. Emily adjusted her bag on her shoulder and clenched her jaw.

''well, I'm sure we can find a way to fix that! Because you know that if you talk about my grades to my swimming teacher, she'll kick me out of the team!'' she hissed at every words.

''that's your problems! Not mine! You were doing great at the beginning and you can't stop missing your class!'' he hissed back.

''I'll find a way to work on that but please don't talk about that to my swimming teacher!'' she pleaded. Ezra sighed sadly and shook his head.

''I'm sorry; Emily but I don't have the choice anymore! You not doing your homework anymore and you missed a lot of your exams too! 'He said.

''Fine! I don't fuckin care anymore! Do what you have to do! I'm out of here'' she yelled and walked out of the room. Ezra sighed. The girls stared at each other before they followed her outside of the school. Emily sat on a rock. She grabbed her head in her hands and let out a groan.

Hannah asked softly.

''What do you think, Hannah!'' she screamed.

''hey! Calm the fuck down, she was just asking! Now tell us what the hell is going on and why you can't stop missing all your classes!'' Spencer said hardly. Emily sighed and whipped her tears as Aria holds her hand.

''I won't be able to swim anymore because of my fuckin grades! It's all my life, guys! And I need this!'' she said between her tears. Aria holds her closer in her arms and stroked her hairs.

''I'm sure that you can find a way to work on that! You're a strong girl and nothing can get on your way like that! 'Aria said. Emily nodded before she pulls away.

''it's true! And you know that we're here for you no matter what!'' Hannah added. Emily smiled at them.

''thanks guys! I'm happy to have you in my life!'' She said and hugged them.

''Now can you tell us what's been going on with you lately? You're not being yourself!'' Aria asked with concern. Emily turns her head away from her friends and knew that this question was coming. She clenched her firsts.

''Nothing! So drop it!'' she hissed.

''excuse me?'' Aria replied with an attitude.

''you heard me! I'm piss when someone tries to get on my fuckin business! It's not because we're best friends that I have to tell you everything!'' she snapped, looking at her friends.

''that's the thing, Emily...We are all best friends and we are you own family! But if you can't tell us what's going on with you, then we can't help you!'' Hannah snapped back.

''I didn't ask you guys for anything! And I prefer to get through my problems all by myself!'' Emily yelled.

''is this what you really want? Fix your problems all by yourself? Sorry to break your bubble, Em, but it's not working like that!'' Spencer added with an angry tone.

''You pushing everyone away and it's not good! Even your own girlfriend complained about it! 'Aria added. Emily felt her heart beat faster at the name of her girlfriend and feels the anger going through her blood.

''Leave her out of this! My relationship doesn't concern you either!'' she hissed with a dangerous tone. Aria laughed bitterly before she grabs her bag from the floor.

''well you know what, Em? When you'll be able to talk like a mature person, you can come see us! But other than that you can go fuck yourself! 'Aria screamed with rage before she walks to her car. Spencer and Hannah shook their heads.

''you're a piece of shit, you know that? We don't even recognize you anymore!'' Hannah hissed coldly. Emily stood up from the rock and grabs her bag and pulls it over her shoulder.

''it's good to know that!'' she said harshly before she walks down the other side of the street. Hannah's mouth drops and turns to Spencer with a shock expression on her face.

''I can't believe her!'' Hannah said. Spencer was still looking down the street where Emily just left.

''we'll find out what's going with her!'' She said with a serious tone before her and Hannah walked back to Aria's car. When they get in the car, their phones started to vibrate. They all glanced at each other and open it.

''**Poor little girls!** **I think that you might lose Emily in a bad way.-A-.**The three girls frowned confusedly and glanced at each other with concern.

**AAA**

As she was walking, she felt her cellphone vibrating in her pocket. She frowned and reached for it.

''**Aww! Too bad, Em! It looks like without your grades you can't go anywhere!** **And I think you starting to make new enemies. –A-.**Emily clenched her fists and closed her phone. She was angry and pissed after **A** and was getting tired of her games. Emily wonders how **A** knows about her grades and her fight with the girls. She was out of her thought when a car stopped in front of her. She smiled seductively before she gets into the passenger seat.

''hello, beautiful!'' the brown girl said. She leaned and kissed her ''girlfriend'' on the lips. They started to kiss with passion until Maya pulled away from her soft lips. She chuckled when Emily pouted. Maya wasn't her real girlfriend and Emily feels guilty for cheating on Samara. If this one ever finds out that Emily is cheating on her, it will be the end. Emily never wanted to betray her but they started fighting almost every day after her dad's death and Alison's funeral. She thruthfully love Samara and doesn't know why she keep doing this. Maya don't love nor has feelings for Emily, neither Emily. The brown girl is just there to take the pains away from Emily like Emily asked her to.

''hello to you too! So where are we going?" Emily asked with a smirk

''well, I was thinking that we could go back to my place and have a little fun but…I'm hungry and need to eat something! 'Maya announces. Emily laughed.

''you're a tease! And that's good cuz I'm hungry too, I didn't have lunch!'' Emily said with a smile. Maya grinned before she leans again and kiss Emily with more passion than before. She reached her hand under her shirt before she starts to tickle her. Emily jumps away from her and glared playfully at her before they start to laugh.

''Easy, Em! ''Maya joked. Emily hits her on the arm before she turns back to her sit.

''let's go now! I'm fuckin hungry' 'Maya said and she gives her a wink before she starts to drive away from the school. What they didn't know it's that someone was taking pictures of them kissing. The stranger smirks before they walk away.

**P.S; ****leave some comments; it's really important for me! More or not? Thanks again! :)..Sorry for my mistakes again!**


	3. Jealousy

Love, Betrayal and lies: Chapter 3

**Thanks for the people who reviewed my story! I appreciate it a lot!**

Hannah was sitting on a chair, biting her nails and texting on her phone when her dad walks into the room with a nervous smile. The blonde girl stopped what she was doing and glared at her father when she saw him standing at the doorframe with his hands in his pockets.

''Hey, sweetheart!'' he greeted with a little smile, hoping that her daughter was going to do the same but she didn't. Hannah crossed her arms over her chest.

''What do you want dad? I have nothing to say to you the day you walked out from that door! We make it pretty clear that we didn't want to see your face anymore!'' Hannah hissed at every word. Her dad winced and sighed sadly.

'Look, how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry? I made biggest mistake of my life and I regretted it but now I'm here to pick up the pieces!'' her dad said. Hannah shook her head, she really wants to believe his words but she couldn't, it was too hard for her. She stands up from the chair and walks closer to her father.

''you don't need to pick up ANY pieces because I did all the work for you!'' she yelled in his face before she walks out of the living room. The old man reached his hand in his hairs and sighed.

**AAA**

Emily and Samara was making out on a stranger couch. They were at a party; everyone from the school was there, even her bestfriends. The blonde let out a moan when Emily kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Before she gets too far, they got interrupted by Hannah who has a smirk on her face.

''Excuse me, Sam but I need to stole your girlfriend for a moment!'' Hannah said, fixing Emily deadly in the eyes. The brunette gave her a strange and confuse look. Samara stood up from the couch and smiled.

''I don't mind, she's all yours…for now!'' she said kissed her girlfriend one last time before she walks away. Emily sighed before she turns to Hannah.

''Now you want to talk to me!'' Emily hissed as they walk outside to talk.

''well, I don't have the choice because you won't like what I'm going to show you!'' Hannah hissed back. Emily frowned her eyebrows and uncrosses her arms from her chest.

''you scaring me with that look! What the hell is going on?'' Emily asked rapidly. Hannah takes a deep breath before she asked a question concerning the news she has for Emily.

''Are you cheating on Samara? And you better tell me the truth!'' Hannah asked coldly. The brunette's eyes widened in shock, her heart was pumping fast! Again! She yanked Hannah by the arms and pushed her on a corner.

''Where did you heard that? 'She asked harshly

''I can't fuckin believe you! You've been together for three years and all you can do to her, it's to hurt her! Does she know? 'The blonde yelled. Emily glared at her.

''you don't know a fuckin thing about what you saying! I love her MORE than anything and I'll never do something to hurt her!'' Emily yelled back. They stared at each other with fury in the eyes. Hannah knows that her best friend was lying because she has all the proofs that show that Emily is cheating on Samara. A part of her want to make Emily know about it but the other part is telling her to not doing it.

''If you say so, Em! But you better watch you back cuz someone is going to get you!'' Hannah said.

''what's that supposed to mean? Just because I have a happy relationship with a girl doesn't mean that you have to be jealous of it!'' she screamed. Hannah scoffed.

''believe me; I'm far from being jealous! And for the record, I don't even THINK that Samara feels the same thing about you anymore!'' The blonde screamed back. Emily gives her a sad look but before she has the time to ask what she meant by that, Hannah was already gone. Emily let out a yell and slammed the wall behind her. Just then, her phone starts to vibrate. She opens it and clenched her fist as the tears starts to roll down her cheeks.

''**She'll find out soon! Tell her or I'll show her the pictures! The time is running Emily!...Tic-tac!-A**-.

Emily gasped in shock, she couldn't breathe anymore. A knows about it too and this time she can't deny it like she did with Hannah. She grabs her head in her hands and burst in tears. Her life was getting more fucked up, days by days. After a few minutes, she recomposes herself before she walks back to the party and enjoy herself to forget about what just happened. She looks around for her girlfriend and that's when she spots her beside a table with a drink in her hand and talking with a girl. Emily clenched her jaw before she walks closer to her.

''Hey, babe! '' Emily said with a fake smile when she turns to look at the girl. Samara rolled her eyes because she doesn't like this side of her.

''Hey! Em this is Carmen, Carmen this is Emily!'' Samara said. Emily looks at her girlfriend with sadness in her eyes when she introduces her by her name. Samara looks away because she knows why her girlfriend was giving her that look. Carmen extends her hand to Emily but the brunette push the girl's hand away and gives her a death stare.

''what's you problem, girl?'' Carmen asked with a frowned. Emily walks closer to her face, ignoring her girlfriend who was telling her to stop.

''You! Trying to get into my girlfriend's pants! 'Emily hissed coldly. The girl chuckled softly.

''yo, men! I'm not that kind of girl who's going to jump in bed with every sexy girl I see! I can control myself!'' Carmen said with a smirk. Emily clenched her jaw and her wrist. Her girlfriend pulls her away by the arm.

''Emily! That's ENOUGH! What the fuck is your problem? She was just trying to bed nice!'' Samara screamed.

''No she wasn't! She just want to have a GOOD night with you, can't you see that!'' Emily screamed back. Samara frowned her eyebrows and shook her head angrily.

''For god Sake! Are you on pills or something! I just told you that I don't want to fuck her! And btw, compared to you I don't around to fuck with a girl when mines is not around!'' Carmen screamed on her face and whispered the last part in her ears. Emily didn't waste any time before she punched the girl on the face repeditly. Everyone around the room stops what they were doing and two guys run to the girls to stop them.

''Hey! Emily, that's enough!'' One of them yelled. She pulls her arm away from him and glared one last time at Carmen, who was holding a bleeding nose. Emily turns her head, hoping to see her girlfriend but she was already gone. The brunette sighed before she walks to the kitchen to get something strong to drink. When she gets in the kitchen, she didn't grab any glasses but drank straight from the bottle of Tequila and take a pill from her pocket and swallowed it. She closed her eyes when she starts to feel the drug taking effect on her body.

''give me that bottle, Em!'' Spencer hissed and yanked the bottle from her hand. Emily started to giggle and almost lost her balance but Spencer catches her before she has the time to fall.

''Woah! Why the room is spinning, Spencer?'' Emily asked with a stupid smile. Spencer groaned angrily before she helps her best friend out from the house to the car. She calls the other girls before they all drove away. Emily was sitting in the back seat and starts to call Samara more than one hundred times, but nothing. She left some voice mails but still nothing. The girls looked at each other with concern and knew immediately that their friend needs help.

''what's going on with her? When I saw her, she was perfectly sober!'' Aria exclaimed.

''me too! We've talk about something and it didn't end too well!'' Hannah said, pointing at the sleeping girl.

''About what? 'Spencer asked confusedly. Hannah sighed and reached her hands in her hairs.

''I asked her if she was cheating on Samara!'' she announced.

''You did what? Are you crazy enough to ask something like that to her! 'Spencer yelled.

''Emily will never do something like that to Samara! She's not that kind of girl! 'Aria added. Hannah pulls out some pictures from her bag.

''then tell me what the fuck is that! She's kissing Maya in the car and the others, as you can see, they're both naked under a shit in Maya's bed! 'Hannah hissed. Spencer and Aria mouth dropped while they look through the pictures and couldn't believe it.

''i-i…don't even know what to say! For god sake! '' Aria said before she hands back the pictures to Hannah.

''I'm going to kill Emily when she wakes up!'' Spencer hissed through her teeth.

''go easy on her, Spencer! I'm sure that she has a good reason for doing this!'' Aria said. Hannah laughed bitterly.

''C'mon, Aria! Do you really think that? Tell me how can you cheat on someone who you truly love and can't keep saying every day' 'I love you with all my heart and I want a future with you!''…Emily knew what she was doing! And now she has to pay for the consequences!'' Hannah replied. Aria glared at her.

''Who send you the pictures anyway? 'Spencer asked.

''fuckin A! I swear to god I was on the verge to have a heart attack when I opened the envelope!'' Hannah said coldly. The two other girls laughed.

''that's a good one! But what I don't understand is why when she send the pictures to you and not to Emily!'' Spencer said with confusion. Hannah shrugged her shoulders.

''that, I really don't know!'' was the last thing she said before they stopped in front of Emily's house.

**AAA**

The next morning, when Emily woke up, she feels like her head was going to explode. She groaned in pain and stood up from her bed when an angry voice stopped her.

''Where do you think you going? Sit down!'' Spencer said. Emily holds her head because of the pain and sat back on the bed.

''How did I get back there? Can I have some Advil please?'' Emily asked softly. Spencer scoffed and starts to laugh bitterly.

''No! You going to explain to me what the hell is that shit!'' Spencer hissed and throws the pictures on her face. Emily frowned at first but gasped in surprise when she saw the pictures. She looks at every picture of her and Maya.

''Where the fuck did you get that!'' She screamed even if her head was hurting her.

''A! I never that that you were that kind of girl, Emily! What you doing to her is unfair and inacceptable! Does she know about all this?'' Spencer screamed back. Emily stood up from the bed and throws the pictures on the ground.

''don't you dare say a fuckin words! You're not my mother! And I never meant for this to happen, I was feeling alone and needed to feel something else!...I'm happy with her but I was just confuse and hurt after my dad died and my mom left me without saying good bye!...So excuse me if I'm not SO perfect like everyone want to!'' Emily screamed with rage.

''you right! I'm not your mother but you know that if she was there with you, she wouldn't never let you do something like to messed up a relationship with the love of your life, Em!...Why did you do that? 'Spencer exclaimed softly. Emily closed her eyes when she starts to feel the tears in her eyes.

''but she's not there anymore! She never came back to me; she left me all by myself! 4 years! 4 years Spencer! Can you understand how it feels to live with a mom or a father in your life! I feel like the world is falling apart from me and I can't stand this anymore!'' Emily announced. Spencer sighed softly before she walks closer to Emily.

'' I know and that's why we're here for you, Em! Did you have a fight with her last night?'' she asked with concern. Emily looks away and whipped her eyes.

''yes…I saw chatting with this girl and I didn't like the way she looking at Samara! 'Emily admitted. Spencer rubbed her back affectingly.

''that's why you got so wasted? Did you take something else with the alcohol?'' she asked carefully. Emily was taken aback by this question and pull away from Spencer.

''no! I did not! I'm not taking any drugs!'' she lied. Spencer looked at her carefully and don't know why but she believes her.

''ok, I believe you!...But please, don't ever think about doing something like that and go talk to Samara to sort the things out before I kick your ass!'' she said and joked at the last part.

**Reviews and leave some comments! :)…..Haaa!too bad cuz 2night it's the last episode of PLL(I THINK) .And They'll continue the season 2 around Janurary, I'm pretty sure of that!:(…Oh and sorry for all my mistakes!:/**


	4. Two fights and One secret!

Love, Betrayal and Lies: Chapter 4

On Tuesday of the next week, Emily asked Samara to eat lunch with her at a small diner in the city. She wants to apologies for what she did at the party last week. Emily knows that she acted like a stupid girlfriend and wants to show Samara that she can be mature. Samara accepted even if she was still mad at her for her bad behaviour. It was a small hole in the wall mom & pop diner that was part of a much larger building on one of the city's main streets. It had a long narrow dining area with small two chair tables lined up against each wall with one row of four chair tables lined up down the center. They chose a two seat table about half way back. They talked about everything and nothing, Emily tried to tell her about Maya and her but she couldn't. She was too scared to say something. Two days after, the brunette started to act strangely over again and was getting mad at Samara for nothing. The blonde girl couldn't stand this anymore and walks out of the house.

**AAA**

Today is the first time that Samara had seen her in over a one week. When she saw Emily she said _'shit'_ under her breath. The brunette looks like shit; her eyes were puffy. She walks over to the table completely ignoring Carmen and said:

''what the fuck are you doing here with that slut?'', and glared at the black haired girl.

Samara said in an irritated voice,

"Emily leave me alone, I have nothing to say to you! Who I'm having dinner with doesn't concern you!''

Emily didn't say anything but Samara could tell she didn't like the answer. The brunette clenched her jaw angrily. Emily glances at Carmen who just sat there quietly and let Samara deal with Emily verbally.

"We need to talk now!...Let me remind you that we're still together!" Emily hissed and grabbed her wrist trying to pull her on her feet.

The blonde girl struggled and tried to pull away. In one quick motion Carmen stood and grabbed Emily wrist with one hand and pried her thumb up causing her to lose her grip.

Carmen stepped between Emily and Samara and said, "The lady said she has nothing to say to you" pushing her back as she released her wrist. Samara groaned and reached her hands in her hairs.

She stood as the other people sitting close to begin to move looked angrier than before and was getting closer to Carmen.

"Look I don't want any trouble so I think it would be a good idea if you leave. "Carmen hissed.

Emily snickered thinking that Carmen wouldn't fight and turned to leave then turned back and quickly threw her fist at Carmen, catching her off guard. The black haired girl falls on the ground and winced in pain when she saw the blood rolling down her nose. Samara immediately pushed Emily away; she has fire in her eyes.

''get the fuck out of here! All you want is to have more trouble with the people around you!'' she yelled. Emily jumped and stared at her with confusion and sadness and couldn't understand why her girlfriend was on Carmen side.

''are you fuckin kidding me? You better spend the day with that bitch instead of spending it with your own girlfriend! This is fucking ridiculous! ''Emily yelled back. The blonde girl eyed her girlfriend carefully.

''you call that a girlfriend? You're a psycho bitch who's certainly high right now as we're talking!'' Carmen yelled as she tries to stop the blood from her nose. Emily turns her head angrily toward the girl.

''no one fuckin ask you, so stay out of this if you don't want me to broke something else!'' Emily raised her voice. Samara yanked her by the arm.

'' BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' Samara screamed. They both looked at her with a shock expression.

''yes you're still my girlfriend but things got more complicated between us! You won't even let me in! Every time I asked you what's wrong, you start to yell at me! So how am I supposed to know if you still love me like the first day we've met?'' the blonde girl said coldly through her tears. Emily looked at the floor, now feeling guilty about everything.

''it was never meant to be like that, Sam! And you know that I love you more than anything! I'm just confused and scare and need more time for this!'' she replied. Samara scoffed and whipped her eyes.

''Confuse and scare about what?'' she asked. When Emily didn't answer she nodded her head and laughed bitterly.

''you know what? We'll have this conversation later cuz right now I don't even want to see you!'' Samara said seriously. Emily stared at her with pain in the eyes one more time.

''you don't meant that!'' Emily said desperatly.

''Yes, I am! Now go home!'' she said more clamy. Emily nodded before she glared at Carmen.

''I'm not done with you!'' she hissed to Carmen before she walks out of the restaurant with tears in her she walked out of the restaurant her cellphone vibrates in her opens the text and clenched her fingers around her phone when she read it.

**''Poor Emily!I think that your girlfriend won't be your girlfriend anymore!She already find someone better than you...i guess that's what you deserve for not telling her the truth!...Oh and the time is still running!..Tic-tac!Hurry up,Em before the things get worst!-A-.**She closed her phone and glared at it.

''I won't let A do this to my relationship!''She hissed to herself before she gets in her car and drove away.

**AAA**

The next day, Aria woke up at 6 in the morning for her usual run. She finished her run at 7 then went to her bathroom and took a shower then got dressed .She went downstairs with a fake smile on her face when she saw her dad sitting at the table. Aria groaned before she walks in the kitchen, avoiding her dad. While she was taking her lunch from the fridge, her dad decided to speak.

''I don't like your behaviour! A good morning will be appreciated!''He announced with a cold tone. Aria groaned before she turns around to face her dad.

''good morning dad! Now good bye dad!'' she said with a fake enthusiasm before she walks out of the house with a smile.

When she got to school, she parked in her usual space, Ezra came over to her.

"Aria, we need to talk "He said with a look that she couldn't figure out. She couldn't even look at him so she walked straight past him as if he wasn't there but that hurt her so much inside knowing how much she loved him and how much he had hurt her when she finds out about his ex-fiancé last night. She was so angry after him for not telling her about it. She got into her boring English lesson and sat down and this guy called Max kept saying "_Bitch_" at her. Aria turns around with an angry look on her face.

"Do you just want to piss off you total fucking jerk!" She yelled. People around the room stayed in silence, fixing Aria with a shock expression. Spencer and Hannah raised their eyebrows together. Ezra came up to her and hands her a detention form. She glared at Ezra, who gives her a sorry look because he knows that he didn't have the choice. She crossed her arms over her chest and continues to follows the class.

**AAA **

In the detention room, Aria noticed that she was alone with Ezra. She rolled her eyes and sat on the table with her arms crosses over her chest. Ezra hesitated for a moment before he came behind her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Jackie! I know I should have but I thought that it wasn't important for you to know since she was out of the picture" He said softly.

''Yes, you danm right! And you tell it yourself when we start to get serious;_ 'if we want to work this relationship we have to be honest with each other"!_ Next times if you know that you can't keep your words than keep your fuckin mouth shut and don't say anything! 'She yelled. Ezra bit his lips and sighed.

''I know that for Christ sake! She's not the one that I love; we're just friends, nothing more! So can we please forget about this and move on?'' Ezra hissed. Aria scoffed.

''that's for you! But you don't know if she's thinking the same thing!'' Aria said coldly.

''I love you and only you, I don't care about what she feels!'' he hissed softly and get closer to Aria. She felt his hands on her waist and he was smiling at her but for some strange reason, Aria did not stop him from touching her. Aria just looked deep into his eyes and that's when the after school detention bell rang. She breaks the eye contact and picked up her bag to leave but the teacher was blocking the door.

"Ezra, move out of my way! Please!" She mumbled. Aria was tired and she couldn't be bothered to have a go at him. He moved out the way with a smirk.

"All you had to was asking "He said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

"Why are you such a fucking jerk?" Ezra followed her to her locker and pinned her against it and kissed her. Lucky for them, the school was empty. Well that's what they thought. She was so shocked but managed to say

"What are you doing? We are in the middle of the school! "And tried to push him away but he just kissed her again and then walked off without saying a word. Aria closed her eyes and sighed; she looks around her and sighed in relief when she saw no one. She jumped when she heard her phone vibrates in her pocket.

''**You thought that no one saw you kissing you teacher? Next time keep your eyes open cuz you never know what can happen!-A-.**Aria put her hand on her mouth and gasped in shock. She grabs her back and ran rapidly out of the school.

**AAA**

When Spencer got home, she immediately ran out of the house and drove to a house and knocked on the door. The stranger opens the door with a smile and moved his head in a sign,telling her to come in. Spencer gave the stranger a big smile. The stranger had hardly finished closing the door when Spencer starts to kiss him. He took her by the hand and led her into his bedroom where they started kissing again and that's when she just noticed that he was topless.

"See something you like" The men said with a smirk. She nods and started kissing him again and they fell on the bed. The men fall on top of her and ripped open her t-shirt.

"This is Gucci "She yelled in shock. But he didn't care; he started kissing her again on the lips and undid her pants. She let out a moan when he kissed and sucks down her neck.

''God! If the girls ever find out about that, I'm soooo dead!'' she said. The guy smiled.

''They won't,trust me!'' he replied with a genuine smile before they continue to make out.

**AAA  
><strong>

**Leave your comments,please!...I can't continue if i don't have enough support:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
><strong>  
><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I've been sitting and walking around since two hours, waiting for Samara to get home but she never did. And I'm stressing about the SMS that A sends me, I know that if I don't tell Samara the truth now, she'll find out by herself and everything will get messier. Argh! I need a drink! I open the fridge and decide between juice and Vodka, I choose the Vodka because I know that I need something stronger to spill the truth to her. I swallow five shots in less than 1 minute and let me tell you that I'm feeling a little bit tipsy right now. I sit at the table, looking at my cell and keep saying to myself when she's coming home. Just as I was thinking about that, I hear the front door open. I stand up rapidly and almost fall down. Damn! Way too fast, Em! When she walks to the kitchen the first thing she was looking at was the bottle of Vodka. I shift uncomfortably and hide it behind my back.

"You came" I say with a nervous smile. She glared at me before she throws her bag on the table and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yea, I did...And you're drunk! What's the matter with you? I didn't like the way you acted last night AND this morning toward Carmen!" she hissed. I sigh and reach my hand in my hair.

"Oh, c'mon! I did this for you because she was waiting for something more!" I say softly and she scoffed before she walks past me to get a bottle of water.

"No, you did this because you were jealous!...if you think that I was going to cheat on you, well you got it all wrong!" she hissed again. I flinch when I heard the word _'cheat'_and think back about what A told me.

"No, it's...i have to tell you something important" I say, my voice shaking. I swallow my lump as she stares at me with a confuse look. It's now or Never Emily.

"What is it Em? You scaring me!" she said. I look at her in the eyes as I feel my eyes getting full of tears.

"I...god, how can I be so stupid?" I say laughing by myself. Samara stared at me with confusion as she walks closer to me and takes my hands in her hands.

"Just let it out...you know I'm here no matter what" she said softly. I wouldn't be so sure after what you going to hear. Before I had the time to open my mouth, my phone vibrates it was Spencer. I want to ignore the call but I can't.

"Wait for me, please...hey what's up?" I ask and tell Samara to wait but she just shook her head and takes her bag before she walked out of the door. I groan angrily.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked carefully. I reach my hand in my hair and sigh in frustration.

"Yes, Spencer...I was with Samara!" I hiss.

"Oh! I'm sorry...how did she takes the news?" she asked softly. I groan as I sit at the table.

"Spencer you just interrupted my conversation with Samara and I didn't have the time to tell her!...What do you want?" I ask angrily.

"jeez,relax!...I just want to know if you want to go out with us tonight?" she asked. I really want to say yes but I still have to talk with Samara.

"Not tonight, Spence...I have to fix the things with Samara first!" I explain softly.

"Ok...well text me if you change your mind...see ya!" I hang up and call Samara but she didn't answer. I try six more times but nothing. I yell angrily and almost throw my phone when it vibrates. Who the hell is this? I fuckin hope it's not A. When look at the ID, it was a text from Samara.

"Come by the house" I frown at her text but smile at the same time. I take my coat and walk out of the door, not even 20 minutes and I was already there. When I unlock the door, I call for her name.

"In the kitchen!" she yelled. When I walk to the kitchen she was sitting at the table and flipping through something without looking at me and before I have the time to take another step she spoke.

"Don't fuckin make another step!" she warned and rose her head to fix me deadly in the eyes. Her eyes were red and full of tears. I look at her with confusion as she stood up and walk toward me and just like that she started to push me until my back hit the wall. I start to cry because I know what is going on right now. She found out!

"How could you do this to us, Emily?" she screamed with rage and keep pushing me until my back hits the wall. I start to sob and try to take her hand but she pushed me away.

"I...was going to tell you, I swear!" I say. She laughed bitterly and throws the pictures at me.

"What? After seeing this?...you on Mya's bed and naked!" she keep screaming. I cry more as I reach my hand in my hair.

"please, Samara! I'm sorry, i love you and only you...her and me is nothing serious! We can sit down to talk about it" I plead. Her eyes turned darker.

"_is_?...are you telling me that you just cheated on me recently?" she hissed softly through her teeth as the tears rolls down her cheeks. I nod my head and regret it because she slapped. I hold my cheek and stare at her with sadness and guilt in my eyes.

"you know, I did everything for you,;I was there when your dad died, when your mom left you and I even got you into the swimming classes and that's how you fuckin thank me?" she said more calmly this time.

"I didn't want any of this to happen...I was feeling alone and I couldn't hold my pains anymore" I explain and whipped my eyes. She scoffed.

"So what? You decided to go and be fuck buddies with Maya to forget about all your pains instead of coming to your girlfriend?" she argued.

"No! I never wanted to forget about you...and I'm the one who bring her into the game not her" I mumble. She raised her hand again, I guess that she was going to slap me again but she put it back and bits her hand to calm down.

"you're fucking disgusting!...I think that we're done here" she raised her voice with pure hate in her eyes. I wide my eyes and touch her arms only to be push away. No! Not this, I don't want her to leave me.

"Don't fuckin touch me!" she growled. I start to cry again but her, she wasn't anymore.

"I'm sorry pleas, Sam I really need you in my life. I can't be myself without you… we can work this out together. We don't need to break up" I plead softly. She glared at me and walks to the front door and opens it.

"! I never want to see you again!" she said with a neutral voice. I don't why but I feel the anger grow into my veins. I just can't understand why she won't try to talk to me like real adults do!

"Is this what you really want?...We were together for three years and you don't even want me to explain you the situation! 'I hiss.

"You right, I don't want you to explain me anything! Not after what I just find out, who I remind you, was from someone else...And now that I know where your hands has been, I can't even stand to look at you or let you touch me without wanting to slap you!" she hissed with disgust. My face fell and I stare at her with hurt. Before I have the time to say something, she slammed the door into my face. I bang on the door.

"Samara! Please don't do this! Open the door" I yell again as I bang on the door.

"Samara?...Samara?...please, I'm begging you" I yell only to have my voice slowing down. I lean on her door to the ground where I start to cry and hitting my fist on the ground repeatedly for being a stupid dirty slut. Just then my phone starts to vibrate into my pocket. I sniffle and whip the edge of my nose with my sleeve before I open the text.  
><strong><br>"oh!Poor Emily...I told you that the time was running but you didn't want to listen...Well, just so you know,the game just begin so be careful!" A**

I close my phone and laugh bitterly; she can do anything she wants now, because I'm so over it! I stand up and watch behind me one last time before I walk away from the house. I'm not letting you go Sammy, you can be sure of that!

**Aria's POV**

When I walk down the stairs, I see my mom talking on the phone and my brother playing on his Ipad. I walk past him and smack his head.

"Hey dickhead...whatcha doing?" I ask as he glared playfully at me and rub the back of his head.

"Talking with this girl I've met online!" he said and shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing. I quirk my eyebrow and my mom looked at us with a look that I can't read.

"What did I just hear?" she asked with a stern look. We rolled our eyes at her and wave my hand at her to tell her to continue her conversation on the phone.

"Nothing mum " my brother mumbled, glaring at me. I chuckle before I lean my head over his right shoulder to try to have a look but only to be push away.

"Stay out of my bubble, Aria!" he said tiredly and stood up from the chair. I roll my eyes as I take a bottle from the fridge and take a sip. My mom hangs up the phone and let out a sigh.

"Who was in the phone?" I ask curiously and she stood up to make some tea.

"Lawyer" was the only thing she said. I stare at her with a surprise look because I never thought that she was actually going to do it. You see, it been three years since my dad was cheating on my mom and she didn't do anything about it until I give her some advices. And to be quite honest, I'm happy that she finally makes up her mind.

"It was about time" I say with a smile and she smiled back.

"Yea I know...it's just...what if I'm doing a mistake by doing that?" she rambled. My smile failed and I clench my jaw because I know this was coming.

"No mom! Don't think about changing your mind! He hurts you, lied to you and cheated on you with a bimbo. I love him I really do, but not after what he did to us…and I'm sorry to say that but I can't live in the house with him anymore" I hiss. She groaned and reached her hand in her hair.

"Look, we will talk about this later, ok?" she informed me as she grabs the cup of tea and walked upstairs. I sigh angrily before I feel my phone vibrate; I really hope that it's not A.

_"can you come over Emily's ASAP, please?"_it was a text from Spencer. She's kidding right?

_"Why should I? She keeps acting like a bitch with me and Hannah!"_I press on the button with more force than I should. I was pretty update that it's Spencer who has to text me instead of Emily. It's always like that when this one wants to apologies.

_"Please, she needs her best friends right now!" _she answered and I knew at this instant that she was being serious. I grab my bag and run out of the house and into my car. When I get into her house they were all sitting around a crying girl and comforting her. I frown and walk toward them.

"What's going on?" I ask curiously as I look at Emily who starts to cry again. While Spencer was rubbing her back, she raised her head to look at me.

"It's A again!" she hissed. I clench my jaw, this person, whoever she or he is, really start to piss me off and I can't stand this and certainly not when they keeps hurting the people I care so much about. I put my bag on the couch and sit beside Emily, Spencer and Hannah and grab her hand.

"What did she do this time?" I ask softly. Emily whipped her eyes and just like that she stopped crying but her expression changed. She's angry.

"She had the guts to send the pictures of Mya and I to Samara!" she hissed. I look at my girls who were biting their lips nervously.

"I can't understand what they possibly want from us! We didn't do anything to them...this is ridiculous!" Hannah said coldly.

"Did you at least try to explain the things to Samara?" I ask, biting my lip nervously because I know it was a stupid question. She laughed bitterly before she ends up glaring at me.

"What do you think, Aria! And now she hates me and fuckin broke up with me! i feel disgust about myself now and I hate that I can't no longer be by her side...But I don't care because I will fight for her until I have too. I'm not going to let her run under Carmen's wings" she said harshly.

" you know what we need right now?'' Spencer asked as she stood up from the floor. We shook our heads.

'' Booze'' she blurted out before she walks to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of alcohol. Vodka and Bacardi.

'' I totally agree with you…God knows how many shots I need right now!'' Emily added and turns to Hannah and I for an answer.

''I'm down for it too'' Hannah said and they all turned to me waiting for my answer.

''fine!'' I say and roll my eyes. Spencer pours four shots for each of us and we laughed when Emily swallowed hers before Spencer had the time to file the rest of the shots.

'' what?...I was thirsty'' she whined and I chuckle before I swallow my shot. We drank a couple more shots in less than three hours, it was already 7pm and we were extremely drunk. We put some music and start dancing and jumping around.

''you know, I'm mad at myself for what I did to Samara! I can't understand why I did that to her'' Emily slurred her words as she drink straight from the bottle of Bacardi.

''you were feeling too lonely after your mom left and your dad dies but even that you could have find something better than cheating on Samara'' I reply. Danm! My head is spinning! I sit on Hannah who was sitting on the couch and wrap my arms around her neck and cuddle against her. Emily rolled her eyes.

''that's exactly what Spencer told me…I just wanted to feel something else, I never thought that it would turn out so bad'' she said sadly before she throws herself on the couch. I sigh and tell her to come here. I pull her on my knees and hold her tightly.

''erm…girlsss…my knees, I'm dying here!'' Hannah whined. We laughed before we pulled away from her.

''Where have you been?'' I ask as Spencer walked back into the room with her cellphone in her hand. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away from us before she takes a sit beside Hannah.

'' Just talking with someone'' We raised our eyebrows together.

''Spencer has a lover'' Hannah teased as she pinched her cheek. Spencer pouted and slams her hand away from her face.

'' No, I don't…he's just a friend'' she informed and I can tell that she was telling the truth. An I wonder who the guy is.

''what's is name?'' Emily asked drunkenly with a stupid grin. She cleared her throat and look away. What are you hiding this time Spencer?

'' you don't know him so it's not important…and it's nothing serious between us'' she replied and swallows another shot.

'' righhhhhht …what about you Hanna?'' I ask with a smirk when she starts to blush.

''erm…I met this girl last week and she's pretty nice, hot and all but I'll never get her'' she said sadly. Yep! Hannah plays for the same team as Emily. Strange, I know!

''and why's that?'' Spencer asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

''she has a boyfriend and she's straight!'' she exclaimed. And we chuckled.

''since when do you care if the girl is straight or not!'' Emily said playfully.

''Yeah, remember Elena, Bo,Kenzi…should I continue?'' I begin with a funny look. And we all laugh when she glares at me.

''she's different from the other girls that I slept with…now let's drop the subject before I kill one of you!'' she joked. We ended up the night drinking and joking around till the other were tired and decided to go to bed. As I walk to the spare room I feel my phone vibrated in my pocket. I glance at the screen and it was a fuckin text from A.

''**I don't like it when one of your girl run after my boy, so you better tell your friend to stay away from him if she wants to stay alive!- A-**

Oh my god! She's speaking about Spencer. Whoever she's seeing she needs to stop it right now. I don't want to lose her like I lost Alison. I need to a speak with her tomorrow.

**What's your opinion? Let me know, it's the only way to make me write more :)**

**P.S; Mistakes are mine!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm so sorry if I haven't post since January…I was working on my other stories and to be honest I was feeling lazy lol…but now that Pretty Little Liars is almost done, I told myself that I should post a new chapter :) .. Thanks for all the reviews ;)**

**Hanna's POV**

As I walk by the park, I immediately spot her. She's so stunning,amazing, attractive and nice. I watch her laughing and cuddling against her boyfriend and I can't help but feel jealous. You see, I've met Cheyenne since the beginning of the summer, which mean 5 months ago , and I really started to like her but she never show some interest in me. I know she's straight and so what? A girl can always try. She spots me and waves her hand at me to come over. I smile softly before I join the couple. She gives me a beautiful smile except from his boyfriend who was glaring at me. He never liked me and I'm not surprise.

"hey, Hannah...how are you?" I stand beside the bench where they were siting.

"erm...I'm fine and you? Hello Marc" he gives me a fake smile and I roll my eyes.

"I'm good...so I want to know if your and the girls want to come to my birthday tonight?" she asks with a smile. I smile back and I smirk at his boyfriend when I see him glaring at me.

"Cheyenne! Why do you want to invite them? You're not even friends!" he spits. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm friend with Hannah and I want to get to know the others, so if you're not happy it's not my problem" she spits back.

"I'll talk about that with the girl but it will be a pleasure for me to be there!" I can't help but continue to stare at her until someone cleared their throat.

"you can leave now...I have things to do with my girl" he hisses. I roll my eyes because I didn't want to show him that I was jealous but I'm sure that he probably already knows that. Silly me. Cheyenne stands up from the bench and hugs me. I wasn't waiting for that but I didn't waste any time so I hug her too.

"i'll see you later then" She mumbles softly, looking into my eyes. I cough awkwardly as I scratch the back of my neck. She's driving me crazy! Why do I have feelings for a straight girl? Arghhhhh!

"yeah...later" I whisper as I watch her walk away with the jerk. I need to do something to have by my side. I start to walk back to my car when I feel my phone vibrating. I open the text.

_**"don't waste your time running after a girl you can't have because she doesn't care about you!" -A-.**_

I clench my fists as I look around to see if someone was following me. I can't understand how they can know about all this. I get into my car and drive back home.

"hey, mom...what's for supper?" I ask as I throw my keys on the counter.

"we are going to a restaurant" she replies. I frown.

"why can we eat here? We have plenty of food!" she sighs as she continues to work on some papers.

"because we are going with your dad" she hisses. I feel my blood boil, I don't understand her.

"what the fuck mom? I thought you hate him for leaving and now you are going to dinner with him!" I yell and she glares at me.

"watch your mouth! And people change, if I want to give him a second chance, I will. All this doesn't concern you!" she yells back and I laugh bitterly as I stand up from the chair.

"you're right; all this doesn't concern me, so that's why I won't go to that stupid dinner with you!" I raise my voice. She drops her pen and stands up from the chair. She was angrier than I was but I don't care.

"you are going! He's your father so give him a chance and forget about all the past" she's kidding me right? After what he did, I don't even want him back into my life; I made this pretty clear when he walked out of the door. I grab my car keys and start to walk to the front door.

"Hannah...Hannah...you're not going out " my mom screams after me from the kitchen.

"have dinner with him but count me out" I scream back without turning around and walk out of the door. When I was out, I let out a scream. I'm so piss right now; I don't understand my mom. My dad doesn't even love her and he shows up like nothing happen.  
><strong><br>Emily's POV**

When I woke up, I groan as I hit something or should I say someone beside me.

"ouch..." I rub my eyes tiredly and hold my head.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here…where are Spencer and Hannah?" I mumble tiredly before I drop my head on her knees.

"I think they left...now move, I need to use the bathroom" I whine as she pushes me away and runs to the bathroom. I stand up from the ground and walk downstairs to take a cup of coffee. I pour some in a cup and close my eyes as I inhale the smoke.

"god, are you addicted to his smoke?" Aria asks before she grabs a cup to pour some coffee. I roll my eyes at her before I sit at the table. She follows me.

"so...any news from Samara?" she asks softly. I sigh and reach my hand in my hair and shook my head.

''no…nothing at all…I'm sure that she's probably already dating this bitch'' I hiss to myself. Yes, I'm jealous and so what? I don't want to see any girls dating MY girl.

''don't be silly…she might be angry at you but I don't think she's do that to you'' Aria reassures me. I want to believe her but it wasn't the case.

''right, you can think what you want'' she rolls her eyes before she takes a sip from her cup.

''I got a text from A last night…'' she starts.

''what did she said this time?'' I groan. She sighs as she plays with the cup in her hands.

''it was something about Spencer…she has to be careful about the guy she's seeing'' she answers. I frown.

''it's not like Spence is dating someone important to A'' I say matter-of-fact.

''no but she might be sleeping with this person'' she states. I give her a point for that. She raises her eyebrows.

''who do you think it is?'' she shrugs her shoulders.

''I don't know, it's Spencer…she won't say anything, we always have to figure by ourselves'' she replies.

''well, what can we do? We can't possibly go to her and tell her'' _Hey, Spencer, stop sleeping with your secret boy or you might get in trouble''_ ,it's insane!'' I say with sarcasm.

''I agree with you…I'll have my way with her''

**At school…**

''Spencer, we need to talk…it's urgent'' I yell from the hallway. She excuses herself to who she was talking before she walks toward us.

''what's up, girls?'' she asks, looking between Aria, Hannah and me.

''we got a text from A'' Hannah blurts out. Spencer frowns and shook her head.

''ooook?…'' she says as if it was question. Aria rolls her eyes.

''it was about you'' she adds. Spencer crosses her arms over her chest.

''why she didn't text me?'' she asks.

''because we don't know but what we can tell you it's stop seeing the guy'' I inform her. She laughs softly and we glared at her before she sops laughing.

''are you fucking serious now?...i won't stop seeing,erm…this guy because of fucking A'' she corrects herself. I think she was about to spill the name but covers it.

''who's the boy, Spencer?'' Aria asks firmly. Spencer gives her a cold look.

''none of your business and we are not even dating…it's just fun…I will never date him'' she hisses.

''so you prefer to risk your life by sleeping with a person that you don't have the right to see!'' Hannah says firmly. She sighs before she looks around her.

''if I told you who it is, promise me guys that you won't start to freak out!'' she says with seriousness.

''if it's my brother, I'll fucking kill you'' Aria states. Spencer shivers and we laughed.

''Eww…seriously, Aria…your brother!'' she said in disgust. Aria shrugs her shoulders.

''we never know''

''spill it'' Hannah says rolling her eyes. Spencer takes a deep breath, ready to spill the name but before she has the time to say a word, we got interrupted. She gives us a big smile.

''oh,look…it's the bell…I got to go'' she says rapidly and run off before we had the time to stop her.

''remind me to fucking kick her ass at the next period'' Aria hisses before she walks to her class. I laugh silently but my laugh was immediately replaced by an angry look. Hannah follows my eyes.

''Emilly…don't go there!'' but it was too late because I was already walking toward them. That's when she spots me.

''oh, hey Emily…how are you?'' Carmen asks me with a fake smile. I clench my jaw and push her hard on the lockers. She winces in pain.

''Emily, stop…she's not worth it'' Hannah says, grabbing me by the arm but I push her away.

''I want you to stay fuck away from Samara!'' I warn angrily and she laughs. She fuckin laugh! She tries to push me away but I was holding her too hard.

''why should i? Last time I heard, you fucked someone else behind her back the whole time…so I don't fuckin care what you'll do because I won't stay away from her…now get your fuckin hands off of me!'' she hiss before she pushes me hard and I bump into Hannah.

''I won't let you have her'' I yell and she scoffs.

''why don't you go find your fuck buddy instead of ruining Samara's life!'' she yells back. Tell me she didn't just say that? I did what was the best thing to do; I punch her right on the face.

'' Emily…that's enough!'' Hannah screams and grabs me firmly by the arm. I was fuming like hell. Carmen touches her bleeding lips before she looks at me. She grabs her bag from the floor.

''you're fucking crazy'' was the last thing she said before she walks away.

''what's wrong with you?'' Hannah asks. I push her away from me and she frowns sadly. Now, I fucking need something to calm me down before I do something that I might regret.

''leave me alone!'' I raise my voice before I run out of the school. I get into my car and drive to his house. I get out of the car and ring the bell more than 6 times. When he opens the door, I walk past him.

''woah…someone is in need!'' he says playfully. I turn and glare at him.

''not the time, Mike…are you going to full me or what?'' I get right to the point. He rolls his eyes before he disappear upstairs. Two minutes later, he was back. He hands me the little bag and I grab it from his hand, pull it in my pocket.

''go easy on this one'' he inform me. I nod my head. I know it was bad but It was the only thing that can make me feel better now. I lost everything, including my swimming classes and the girl that I love more than anything in the world.

''please…don't let Aria find out…it will destroy her'' I say softly. He nods his head. I smile softly at him before I walk out of the door and drive back to school. When I get into my class, everyone was working on an essay. I excuse myself and walk to my seat. I drop my bag on the floor and take out my books and pen. On the other side of the room, I can fell a pair of blue eyes staring at me. I turn to look at those beautiful eyes, I send her a smile but she glares at me. My smile drops sadly. She really hates me now. What do I need to do to make the things right? I sigh sadly and turn back to my seat.

**Spencer's POV**

I got fucking scare when they asked me with who I was sleeping with. I don't want them to find out by A, this person is all but trouble. I jump out my skin when I hear my name.

''running from me now'' he grins. I roll my eyes and push him away when he tries to touch me. He frowns confusedly.

''keep your hands for yourself and what the hell are you doing here? If the girls sees you, they'll know that there is something going on between us'' I hiss. He chuckles hardly.

''and so what?...we are just fuck buddy, that's all and beside you're the one who beg for the sex, not me'' he raises his eyebrows. I roll my eyes in disgust and walk past him.

''you are disgusting you know that!...And anyway, I won't run after you anymore so you can find a new slave!'' I groan and he laughs bitterly.

''find by me…but you know where to find me if you ever need a piece of this'' he points down his pant. He smirks after I slap him across the face.

''you can go fuck yourself'' I yell.

''I'll rather fuck you but,oh…I already did…everyone knows that you're a dirty trash so why would you hide to your friend that you are fucking me!'' he yells with a smile across his face before he walks away. I let out a scream before I get into my car. I feel my phone vibrate.

''_hey…I got invited to a birthday party…you're in?'' –Hannah- _

'' _thank god that you have something planned for tonight..yes I'm in ;)_

'' _alright…we'll wait for you at Aria's…she's taking her car''_

''_what about Em? She's coming?''_ I ask because I didn't see Emily since we left school.

''_erm…I don't know…she got into a fight with the girl that Samara is hanging out with and since then, I haven't seen her :/'' _ I sigh tiredly because I know what I have to do.

''_ok…I'll go check on her…see you later'' _

''_keep me in touch''_ I close my phone and drive to my house to clean myself and put a new outfits before I go to Emily's and see if she's ok.

''we all know that you're a slut, so don't need to show it more'' my sister says coming out of nowhere. She smirks when she sees my glare.

''and we all know that you're not good in bed, that's why the boys you dated came running into my arms'' now it was my turn to smirk when I see her face fells. I it wasn't for my dad who just walked into the room. I would have probably been death by now. He looks at me and at Melissa.

''ladies…how are you?'' he asks as he kisses me on the head and did the same to Melissa. She keeps glaring at me.

''nothing…just Spencer who's being a bitch like always.'' My sister hisses. My dad sighs.

''c'mon girls…stop fighting over something in the past, let's move on'' he suggest and I scoff as I grab my bag and car keys.

''this is one of the best jokes that I never heard from you dad, really!'' I blurt out with sarcasm before I leave the house.

**Aria's POV**

''Mike!...have you see my pair of Gucci shoes'' I ask him as I look under my bed. He was laying on my bed with his arms crosses under his head.

''yes'' I raise my head.

''where?''

''I saw them outside at the stop'' I glare at him as he starts to laugh. Fucking bastard. I hit him on the chest.

''I'm not playing…I need them right now'' I hiss. He rolls his eyes. I know that he hides them somewhere. He stands up and walks in the corner of my room and comes back with the pair in his hand. I throw him a cold look.

''what?'' he asks innocently and I shook my head.

''you don't have plans for tonight instead of moping around'' I ask as I put my shoes.

''yep, I'm going to a party that Marc is throwing for his girlfriend's birthday'' he answers.

''me too…and you better stay out of my way…I don't need my older brother to keep an eyes on every moves that I make'' I warn him. He raises his hands in the air.

''don't worry about it…for tonight'' he smirks. I roll my eyes before I walk downstairs to wait for the girls. While I was waiting, I feel my phone vibrate.

''_**I think you the one who should keep an eye on your brother or I'll make sure to sell him to the cops' –A- **_I frown confusedly. What the fuck they are talking about?

**What do you think? Leave me your opinions,please! :)…Mistakes are mine**


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Chapter 7**

**Aria's POV**

After Mike got arrested last night, i didn't know what to think at the moment. The only thing is that i can't believe he was selling drugs. Now they locked him up till we find a good lawyer for him. That's why i asked Spencer to ask her dad. The cops told us that if the judge sends him to jail, it will be the end for him. I will fucking kill A when i get my hands around her neck. I get out of the bed naked to make my way to the bathroom.

''hey,where are you going?' Spencer groans with her eyes still close. Yes,we've been sleeping together but it's not the first time it happens. It starts after Jason left town without saying why. He just left without saying goodbye. For Spencer it's just fun but for me it's not. I have feelings for her and she knows it but she clearly told me that she won't go to that road with me. It broke my heart.

''i'm just gonna use the bathroom'' i answer. She mumbles something before she falls back to sleep.

**At the police office...**

''why would you do something like that?What the hell were you thinking?'' my mom yells softly. He crosses his arms and looks away.

''I'm sorry,mom,OK? I'm sorry if i disappointed you again!'' he spits back.

''hey!Don't talk to me on that tone! I did everything for you; i give you money,anything that you want and you decided to go do something stupid that will ruin your life.'' she slams her hands on the table. He clenches his jaw and looks away once again.

''Mike, you need to give the names of your buyers or they will lock you down for 5 years. I don't think you want to stay behind bars,away from your family and your friends'' i say softly. He looks at me in the eyes.

''ok...i will tell you the name''

**At school...**

When i see her, i walk immediately toward her and snatch the book out of her hands. She frowns,so did Hannah and Spencer.

''Aria! What the hell?'' Hannah sneers.

''you've been buying drugs from my brother!'' i yell into Emily's face and she flinches. Spencer stands up between us.

''Woah,Aria what are you talking about?'' she asks with a frown. I point at Emily who was looking at the floor.

''She sold my brother to the cops! Now because of you my brother is going to fucking jail for 5 years or maybe more!'' i scream, trying to jump on her but Spencer was holding me back.

''ok,Aria that's enough! I'm sure she has an explanation to that'' Hannah says. I laugh bitterly.

''i didn't have the choice. A made me do it'' Emily speaks up.

''you saved your ass in the first time like you always do! Don't you think you've made enough!'' i raise my voice. She opens her mouth to speak but i didn't give her the time.

''you're fucking pathetic. No wonder why Samara don't want you back'' i knew that i hit a nerve because before Hannah and Spencer knows it, Emily has push me on the wall.

''you're a fucking bitch, Aria!'' she cries.

''Emily! Back the fuck off,now!'' Spencer,grabs her firmly by the arm. Emily pushes her hands away before she raises them and let out a bitter laugh,she was crying. I feel a little guilt inside of me but i was too mad to say sorry.

''you're right and i don't think i deserve to have you guys too. I'm done'' she lets out before she grabs her bag and starts to walk away.

''are you fucking serious? Don't you think she has enough in her mind!'' Hannah spits. I sigh as i reach my hand in my hair.

''i don't know what comes over me'' i mumble. Spencer wraps her arm around my waist.

''it's going to be ok. We'll let her calm down a little bit then we'll go see her'' she explains. Hannah gives us a crazy look.

''are you guys serious? She's probably off somewhere shoving pills down her throat! I swear to god, if something happens to her, i will personally haunt down your brother for that'' Hannah says. I look at her and i knew she was serious.

''ok,calm down...fighting won't solve anything. First,we need to find to get your brother away from getting in jail. My dad told me that he has many accusations and plus what he did in the past, there's a big chance that they might pull him behind the bars.'' Spencer says,looking between Hannah and me.

''there's only one way we can do that'' she bites her lips. I roll my eyes.

''to contact A''

**TO CONTINUE OR NOT?**

** are mine**


End file.
